1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to production equipment including a machine learning system and an assembly and test unit, and in particular relates to production equipment including a machine learning system and an assembly and test unit that has the function of producing products, such that the performance of the product assembled from a plurality of components is close to a target level and the difference in inventory amounts among the components grouped based on their characteristic values is reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor assembly equipment that enables the low-cost mass production of motors with high productivity and high quality stability by automating most of an assembly process is known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-324909).
In conventional assembly equipment for motors, motor drives, and the like, a choice of a plurality of components itself is made manually. Since the plurality of components individually have errors in their characteristics, the characteristics of a product depend on the errors of the plurality of components. Thus, if components that are chosen at random are assembled into a product, the assembled product has a characteristic value i.e. the sum of characteristic values of the components. Moreover, manually choosing the components requires significant time and effort.